


Turning Point

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Belko Experiment (2017)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Dry Humping, Emotional Constipation, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Typically, Terry and him never shared words during or afterwards, let alone bring it up at any point throughout their workday. In fact, they never talked about it at all. One day it just happened and that’s how it’s been for the past year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave this here for anyone interested

Mike doesn’t really remember when this _thing_ between him and Terry all started. He remembers the first time Terry pulled him into a closet and snogged him until he was blue in the face. It was at the office Christmas party the year before. Mike was hanging out with Keith from tech when Terry, who had been drinking, came up and asked to _borrow_ him for a second. Mike had excused himself politely and followed Terry through the crowd until the chatter was nothing more than a faint murmur behind them. Terry dragged him into a broom cupboard and the rest was history.

You could say that that was the turning point of his and Terry’s _relationship_ , but the more Mike thought too much about it he knew it was a long time coming. Terry was, _arguably_ , his best friend at work and the coy flirting they swapped on occasion didn’t elude him in the slightest. He was well aware that Terry was a married man with children, but that didn’t seem to stop the Englishman from pursuing an affair with Mike.

It could be the long hours that kept Terry away from his family or maybe his marriage hit a rough spot. Whatever the reason, Mike wasn’t about to question it because he needed this as much as his co-worker did. Today must’ve been pretty tough for Terry, because he cornered Mike in the bathroom the first chance he got.

Mike was just finishing up washing his hands when the door swung open and the faint _click_ of the lock alerted him that he wasn’t alone. He looked up into the mirror and caught Terry’s reflection staring at him imploringly. Terry approached him slowly until he was standing directly behind Mike. Mike turned around to face his friend, raising his head up to meet the taller man’s gaze. He always felt so small whenever Terry towered over him in close quarters.

Mike opened his mouth to say something, but the words died on his tongue when Terry bent down to claim his lips in a needy manner. Mike let himself be scooped up in Terry's arms in a tight embrace, bringing his hands up to grasp at Terry’s broad shoulders for support. Mike sighed into the kiss as he was hoisted up slightly by the Englishman’s strong arms and placed onto the rim of the sink. It wasn’t the first time Terry prompted a brief interlude in the bathroom unannounced.

Terry never wasted time during these affairs and set out to undo the front of Mike’s slacks. Mike tried to keep up with Terry’s incessant kisses and fumbled with the taller man’s belt and zipper with trembling hands. Terry finished opening up the front of Mike’s pants and went to loosen Mike’s tie and open the first few buttons on his shirt. Terry broke away from the kiss and inched his way down to Mike’s neck to bite at it tenderly. He made sure to bite between the area where Mike’s collar bone and neck met so the resulting hickey would be easy to conceal.

Mike was always grateful for that. He didn’t need people talking and spreading rumors.

At one point, Terry bit and sucked particularly hard on Mike’s neck that it forced an involuntary noise out of the man’s throat that was caught somewhere between a moan and a choked up gasp. The moment Mike had Terry’s pants open, he brought one hand up to press Terry further into his neck while the other slid into the taller man’s underwear. Mike spread his legs to pull Terry in closer, giving him more space to maneuver his hand around in the tight confines of Terry’s underwear.

He felt Terry bite down harder when his hand wrapped firmly around the Englishman’s cock and gave it an experimental stroke. Mike let out another gasp as Terry’s teeth bored into sensitive flesh and winced at the stinging suction that followed. Terry’s hands, that had been cradling Mike’s head and lower back, dropped down mimic his lover’s actions. Mike’s head dropped back, causing him to shift away from Terry’s mouth, and groaned towards the ceiling.

The way Terry’s hand curled around his hard on could’ve made Mike come right then and there if he were more worked up and Terry knew it. Terry used his free hand to direct Mike’s mouth back to his and started snogging him silly, holding nothing back as he pressed in snuggly between Mike’s thighs. Their knuckles bumped briefly as their cocks slid together and they sighed in sync at the contact.

Terry guided Mike’s hand off of his hard member and opted to wrap his own hand around both of their cocks. Mike’s hands went to grip at the rim of the sink instead for support as Terry stroked their cocks in unison, letting their pre come slicken up the, admittedly, dry friction. Mike moaned into Terry’s mouth breathlessly every time the feverish skin of his erection was pulled tautly against Terry’s own cock, coaxing the taller man to end each stroke with a slight twist.

The sensation of Terry’s hot, thick cock sliding against his in a deliciously rough friction made Mike tighten his thighs around Terry’s waist to keep him perfectly in place. Terry’s hips shifted awkwardly against Mike’s in a grinding motion, as if he were trying to replicate the illusion of fucking, and it made both of them groan. Terry’s grip tightened ever so slightly, making Mike tense at the sudden added pressure. It also didn’t help that Terry was gnawing his lips raw with bruising kisses.

Mike’s ass started to go numb from sitting on the sink and he became restless as Terry brought him closer to the brink. Between being deprived of oxygen from kissing Terry and the taller man’s firm stroking, Mike was ready to let go of the tension that had nestled in the pit of his stomach. He could feel Terry’s thick cock twitch against his own and in that moment he knew he couldn’t postpone the inevitable any longer.

With a mostly silent cry, Mike came all over Terry’s hand and cock with the other man joining soon after with a deep groan. It wasn’t the most ideal way for either of them to get off, but they were at work after all. If they had had it their way, Mike would be bent over the sink instead with Terry standing behind him, but this would have to do for now. They stood there for a few moments after as their breathing settled down. Terry had his forehead pressed against Mike’s, panting softly as he came down from his orgasmic high.

It was the first time Terry slowed down long enough to take in the sight of his lover since before this started and he wasn’t disappointed. The blush was still high on Mike’s cheeks and his lips were damp and red from Terry’s excessive kissing and biting. He raked his eyes down towards where Mike’s shirt was unbuttoned and admired the red, irritated hickey just above Mike’s collar bone. The man before him looked so debauched and so undone that Terry almost didn’t want to believe that it was all because of him.

Mike noticed the way Terry was staring at him with a somewhat forlorn expression. He hoped Terry wasn’t starting to regret what they had going on, because having Terry push him away was the last thing Mike wanted. Mike wanted to say something, ask Terry if he was okay, but Terry disentangled himself from Mike and straightened himself out, leaving Mike to do the same. They cleaned up in silence to the sound of running water and the rustling of paper towels rubbing away the remains of guilt and lust.

Mike peered over at Terry a few times, trying to gauge the man’s mood, but every time their eyes locked Terry would quickly look away. It wasn’t until Terry was about to leave that he finally turned to face Mike with a somewhat guilty expression. Mike held his breath as Terry mustered up the courage to break the overwhelming silence that had settled in the stuffy bathroom.

“Thank you,” he said, almost ashamed to admit it.

It was the first time Terry had said that to Mike that it left Mike at a loss for a brief moment. Typically, Terry and him never shared words during or afterwards, let alone bring it up at any point throughout their workday. In fact, they never talked about it at all. One day it just happened and that’s how it’s been for the past year. A reply stuck in Mike’s throat, prompting him to clear it.

“For what?” Mike asked, frozen in place as Terry came up to cup the side of his face.

Terry didn’t say a word, but rather bent down and laid one last kiss to Mike’s lips. Somehow, this felt more intimate than anything they had done before and it left Mike longing for more.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Terry repeated, hoping to convey everything he wanted to say to Mike without having to actually say it.

Mike furrowed his brows, a brief spell of confusion gracing his features before it dawned on him what Terry was really trying to tell him. Mike felt his cheeks heat up and he blushed despite everything. It was perhaps the most cryptic thing, but Mike understood where Terry was coming from. The look in Terry’s eyes said it all. There was a mixture of _Please don’t leave me_ and a dash of _My marriage is in shambles and you’re the only one who cares about me_.

The only thing more prominent than that was the underlying, unspoken words of _I love you_ , but it was blatantly apparent the longer he stared into Terry’s eyes and it made Mike’s heart swell a little bit.

“You’re welcome,” Mike acknowledged, letting his own feelings be known with an equally cryptic response.

But it came out as _I love you too_ to Terry’s ears.


End file.
